


Небо не плачет

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Вэй Ин покидает Гу Су, но остается в сердце Лань Чжаня.





	Небо не плачет

**Author's Note:**

> написано для шати по её идее.  
> соулмейт!ау, где, если твоя родственная душа не любит тебя, ты испытываешь боль.

Лань Чжаню становится больно на второй день пребывания Вэй Ина в Гу Су. Боль растекается от самого сердца к кончикам пальцев, заставляя их дрогнуть, смазать идеально ровный иероглиф, который он выводил с таким усердием. Лист теперь испорчен, Лань Чжань аккуратно складывает его и откладывает прочь, а после прижимает руку к груди, пытаясь утихомирить боль, возобладать над своим телом.   
  
Впрочем, это тщетные попытки, не от него это зависит. Болезнь души, что отдается в теле - мятущееся одиночество, отвергнутое чувство. Лань Чжань смотрит издалека на то, как громко и счастливо хохочет Вэй Ин, и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, что боль усиливается в сотни раз.   
  
Лань Чжань знает, что тот, кто отринет все мирское и полностью погрузится в духовное и телесное совершенствование, тому будет безразлична боль отвергнутого родной душой.   
  
(Еще Лань Чжань знает, что Вэй Ину ни капли не больно, его лицо не кривится, а тело не дрожит. Лань Чжань знает это, даже не глядя. Знает, потому что сам он никого не отвергал)  
  
Бродят порой в голове его злые недостойные мысли о том, чтобы заставить себя разлюбить Вэй Ина, отвергнуть его душу, заставить так же мучиться, но как будто бы он в состоянии сотворить такое. Как будто бы он может разлюбить.   
  
Небо все такое же чистое над Гу Су, когда Вэй Ин уезжает, даже не заглянув напоследок. Не сказать, что Лань Чжань этого ждет, не сказать, что он хочет увидеть его еще раз перед тем, как расстаться навсегда. Вэй Ин не забегает к нему с веселым и беспечным смехом, а Лань Чжань не выходит его проводить.   
  
Он думает, что теперь станет проще. Если не видеть и не слышать, то и любовь исчезнет, ибо любить больше некого. С глаз долой - из сердца вон, так ведь говорят? Не будет больше стыдных фантазий, не будет больше испытания выдержки, когда каждый день - сражение с врагом сильнее тысяч демонов и мертвецов. Сражение с самим собой.   
  
Вэй Ин покидает Гу Су, но остается в сердце Лань Чжаня. И боль тоже остается.   
  
Возможно, становится чуточку легче. Проявить чуть-чуть упорства и стать еще лучше, еще сильнее, взять себя под контроль. Им все довольны, все смотрят с гордостью и сдержанными улыбками. Лань Чжань хочет сказать им, что он на самом деле слаб и жалок, раз продолжает думать и мечтать о том, кого больше - дадут Боги - и не встретит.   
  
Лань Чжань почти привыкает жить с болью во всем теле, когда вновь встречает Вэй Ина. И под ногами будто раскаленные гвозди, впиваются так, что идти невозможно, и эти же гвозди вбиваются ему в виски, а сердце словно вынули из груди и разорвали на мелкие кусочки.   
  
Вэй Ин смеется над ним, ему в лицо. Вэй Ину не больно ни капельки. Лань Чжань хочет пить этот смех с его губ, хочет плакать, пустить кровавые слезы по щекам, чтобы тот увидел, до чего доводит.   
  
Лань Чжань сбегает прочь. Не стрелять трясущимися руками, не стоять на измученных ногах. Он смотрит в свое отражение на водной глади и видит спокойного благопристойного юношу, сердце коего не мучают печали, чья душа не была отвергнута родной душой.   
  
— Это лишь досадное недоразумение, тебе не стоит так переживать, — говорит ему брат, подходя ближе. Лань Чжань касается своей налобной повязки и вздыхает обреченно, вздыхает тяжело.   
  
— Нет смысла теперь говорить об этом, — отзывается он и встает.   
  
Небо все такое же голубое.   
  
Небо все такое же голубое и на следующее утро после смерти Вэй Ина. Небо по нему не плачет, и сначала Лань Чжань не может взять в толк, что же изменилось в мире. Сердце его отчего-то не болит, под ногами больше нет острого стекла, а гвозди покинули его голову.   
  
Дышится ему легко, и Лань Чжань думает: неужели наконец он смирился с болью и привык к ней, принял её как часть себя и растворил в себе. Лань Чжань хмурится, а после понимает: Старейшина И Лин мертв, мертв, мертвее мертвого, погиб страшной смертью.   
  
И небо, все такое же голубое и легкое, падает ему на плечи и придавливает к земле. И Лань Чжань тоже падает на колени, не видит, не слышит ничего вокруг. Телу его больше не больно, но что вся та боль в сравнении с этой, новой и безжалостной. Будто сотни призрачных рук начали рвать его душу на части, душу, пусть ранее и отвергнутую, но все же не такую бесконечно одинокую.   
  
Нет силы, что причинила бы ему больше боли, и Лань Чжань не понимает, почему сам он жив до сих пор, почему эта боль его не убила. Он видит перед собой как во сне: улыбки Вэй Ина, каждую из них, драгоценную и сладкую, наградой за все страдания, его смех, звенящий и громкий, безудержный, не к месту в Облачных Глубинах. Не к месту рядом с самим Лань Чжанем.   
  
Теперь нет на земле больше этого смеха и этих улыбок, нет самого Вэй Ина. Ни небо, ни земля не плачут о нем.   
  
Не плачет о нем и Лань Чжань.   
  
Плачет только его душа, а кто видит душу, тот молчит.   
  
***  
  
Когда Лань Чжань с утра ступает на чистый прохладный пол, но чувствует босой ногой острое стекло, то уже знает, что Вэй Ин вернулся в этот мир. Эта боль как старая подруга, несносная и почти забытая, но Лань Чжань радуется ей, каждому невидимому осколку стекла, что распарывает ему стопы, каждой игле, что впивается в пальцы, острым гвоздям, что вбили ему в череп.   
  
У него теперь другое тело, смотрит он чуть иначе, зато ведет себя так же - касается, оставляя незримые ожоги на коже, но оттолкнуть его - совсем уж немыслимо. Душа его стремится к Вэй Ину, поет и оживает, расцветает, просыпается после долгого болезненного сна.   
  
Ожоги на коже в обмен на счастье прикасаться и видеть так близко - более чем справедливая цена. Вэй Ин лучится лукавством, но каждая его шутка просто греет изнутри, не вызывая ни злости, ни отторжения. Всякая боль тела не сравнится с болью души, что он испытал, потеряв Вэй Ина.   
  
Прижимать его к себе и гореть в огне, чувствовать, как слой за слоем снимается кожа, оставаясь спокойным внешне - больше, чем Лань Чжань смел бы мечтать. Может, он и был жалок. Может, он и был смешон.   
  
Только все это не имело значения.   
  
Лань Чжань вновь учится жить с болью. Это нелегко, но так намного лучше.  
  
А потом все проходит.   
  
(Вэй Ин влюбился).


End file.
